La Perle Noire
by Louise Druel
Summary: Que feriez-vous si l'on vous croyait mort, tué par d'infâmes mangemorts ? Certains tenteraient de se reconstruire une vie ailleurs. Hermione, elle, se voit obligée de servir le Mage noir et de cohabiter avec l'horrible Drago Malefoy.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

* * *

Le département des mystères avait toujours été pour Hermione Granger, un endroit sombre et, comme l'indique son nom, mystérieux. Il lui avait toujours procuré une étrange sensation de malaise et d'inconnu. Cela l'énervait d'ailleurs au plus haut point quand on connaissait sa manie de toujours vouloir tout savoir. Tous ces murs si grands et noirs cette arcade dans laquelle se mouvait un tissu blanc presque transparent dans lequel on pouvait aisément passer sa main cette atmosphère de vide total et de peur. C'était aujourd'hui la troisième fois où elle venait dans cette partie du Ministère. Jamais elle ne savait ce que son ravisseur y faisait. En effet, chaque fois qu'on l'emmenait, c'était uniquement pour une question de sécurité et non pour la promener. Et comme à chaque fois, on la rendait muette et aveugle. Cela lui rappelait sa première venue ici.

_Sirius était aux côtés d'Harry, se battant contre Lucius Malfoy et un autre homme. Le reste des membres de l'ordre du Phénix se bataillaient contre les mangemorts, tandis que le petit groupe d'élèves était resté derrière le rocher sur lequel se trouvait l'arcade. Voyant Sirius et Harry perdre la bataille, Hermione décida de venir à leur secours. Malgré leurs cris, ses amis ne purent la retenir. Quand Hermione a une idée en tête, on ne peut pas l'arrêter. Ainsi, elle courue vers son ami et son parrain et combattue avec eux. Ils commençaient à reprendre le dessus. Mais, alors qu'Harry allait récupérer la prophétie, un mangemort arriva derrière eux et stupéfixia Hermione avant de lui prendre sa baguette. Lucius Malfoy s'empressa d'attraper la brune par le bras et de pointer son arme sous sa gorge._

_**- Pensais-tu que des enfants avaient la moindre chance de gagner face à nous ? Regarde… Ta misérable sang-de-bourbe risque de perdre la vie d'une minute à l'autre si tu ne me donne pas la prophétie. N'as-tu pas envie de connaitre la raison de ta légendaire cicatrice ? Pourquoi as-tu survécu alors que n'étais qu'un nourrisson ?**_

_Harry regarda la sphère embuée, puis son amie. Sirius semblait tout aussi anxieux. Il ne voulait ni perdre son amie, ni voir Voldemort découvrir le secret qui lui permettrait de l'anéantir._

_**- Ne lui donne pas !**__ hurla Hermione._

_**- Tais-toi, infâme moldu !**__ susurra Lucius à sa prisonnière. __**Très bien. Je suppose que ce silence dénonce ton choix. Granger, prépare-toi à mourir.**_

_Hermione ferma les yeux et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à mourir, mais si cela devait être nécessaire pour sauver Harry, elle n'opposerait pas de résistance. Elle sentit le bout de la baguette de son agresseur se déposer dans son cou. Puis, plus rien. Elle entendit juste ses amis crier son nom. Une douleur lui empoigna alors l'estomac, comme si elle on la forçait à passer dans des tuyaux extrêmement étroits. Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, elle s'étonna de se trouver dans une pièce qui lui était inconnue. Des murs de pierre l'entouraient, ainsi qu'un sol en damier et des colonnes de marbres. Elle regarda son corps et le toucha. Elle se sentait encore vivante. Pourtant, l'était-elle vraiment ? C'est ce qu'elle se demandait. Et quel était cet endroit où elle se trouvait ? Elle se releva et marcha dans la salle, cherchant une quelconque sortie, un simple indice qui l'aiderait à sortir d'ici. Il faisait sombre, et elle ne put distinguer quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas une fenêtre, pas même une lumière. Elle se résolue alors à s'asseoir et attendre. Qu'était-il advenu d'Harry et les autres ? Etaient-ils encore vivants ? Avaient-ils réussis à s'en sortir ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Au bout d'un certain temps, un cliquetis de serrure se fit entendre. Hermione, s'étant assoupie, ne réagit pas tout de suite. C'est seulement lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut._

_**- Qui est là ?**_

_Pour toutes réponses, elle obtint des bruits de pas. Son corps se mit à trembler lorsqu'elle aperçut quelqu'un, une cape recouvrant entièrement son corps, un masque sur le visage, et un poignard à la main. Mais elle ne recula pas. Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien. Au lieu de ça, elle se leva et défia du regard le mystérieux homme. _

_**- Qui êtes-vous ?**_

_**- As-tu peur, infâme sang-de-bourbe ?**_

_Elle ne silla pas à l'attente de l'insulte. A force de l'entendre pendant de nombreuses années, elle avait pris l'habitude et cela ne la touchait plus._

_**- Non,**__ mentit-elle__**. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, puisque je suis déjà morte !**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, espèce d'idiote ? Tu as juste transplané !**_

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**- Tu ne sais même pas faire la différence entre la mort et le transplanage… Tu ne mérites pas d'être dans le monde magique, sale moldu !**_

_Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et sa peur redoubla d'intensité. Maintenant, elle risquait réellement de mourir. Cet homme n'allait sûrement pas être clément avec elle. Soudain, son dos heurta le mur. Il n'y avait plus d'issue. Complètement désarmée, elle ne pouvait rien faire. L'homme enleva son masque qu'Hermione reconnu comme étant celui d'un mangemort et s'avança vers elle. Ses cheveux blonds, ce teint pâle, ces yeux bleus-gris, ce nez pointu. Tout lui était détestable. Tout ce qui caractérisait un Malfoy. Et ici, il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy._

_**- Vous…**_

_**- Oui, moi. **_

_**- Que me voulez-vous ? Où sont Harry et les autres ?!**_

_**- Ton ami Potter et les autres idiots s'en sont malheureusement sortis. Mais toi… Tu es à ma merci… **_

_Le blond s'approcha de plus en plus d'une Hermione terrorisée. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? La tuer ? La torturer ? Ou bien les deux ? Mais Hermione n'était du genre à se laisser faire. Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de dire Quidditch qu'elle était partie en courant vers la sortie. La brune n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la porte quand la porte se referma. Elle était bel et bien piégée, prisonnière du bourreau. « Non… Non, ce n'est pas la fin. » pensa-t-elle. La mine déconfite et le regard humide, elle releva la tête pour faire face à l'homme qui s'avança lentement vers elle, prenant un malin plaisir à la voir s'angoisser. _

_**- Tu comptais t'échapper si facilement ?**_

_Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de garder la tête haute. Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle. Et près. Beaucoup trop près à son goût. Attendant le verdict, elle ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'elle le put, essayant de partir loin de cette triste réalité._

_**- ENDOLORIS !**_

_La lionne tomba à terre en hurlant de douleur. Alors ça faisait cet effet la d'être torturé ? Avoir l'impression que quelqu'un vous déchire la peau, vous broie vos entrailles et brûle votre tête ? Préférer mourir plutôt que de subir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus cet abominable sortilège ? Après ce qui sembla être des heures de souffrance, Hermione reprit son souffle. Le bourreau venait de lever le sort. Mais son calvaire était loin d'être terminé. Il recommença une dizaine de fois son acte de torture. Elle le supplia de la tuer. Mais il ne l'écouta pas et continua de la faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible. Commença alors pour Hermione la plus horrible de toutes les vies. _

* * *

_Bien le bonjour chers amis Potterhead ! (Ou autre)  
_

_Je me lance dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle Dramione. Je n'avais encore jamais publié quoi que ce soit sur FanFiction, donc je découvre cet endroit... Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait T_T _

_En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce début de fiction et j'espère bien que vous prendrez tout autant de plaisir à la lire. Merci beaucoup, et bonne lecture \o/_


	2. Chapitre premier

Chapitre premier

_Leçon d'éducation Malefoyenne_

* * *

Mercredi 3 Juillet 1996, Manoir Malefoy

« **Drago, viens ici mon fils, appela Lucius Malefoy, **le géniteur de Drago**.**

**- Que se passe-t-il, père ?**

Drago attendit que son père lui fasse signe de s'asseoir pour prendre place sur un des canapés en cuir noir. Le petit salon, placé entre la salle à manger et l'entrée, regorgeait de merveilles. De nombreux tableaux représentant les ancêtres de la famille Black et Malefoy étaient accrochés aux murs, plusieurs vases remplis de magnifiques bouquets de roses étaient posés sur les différents meubles et tables en bois et zinc, et, aux côtés des deux grandes portes en chênes, se tenaient droites et fières d'anciennes armures vides. Cet endroit servait autrefois de « salle de classe » au garçon. C'est ici qu'il avait appris à lire, écrire et compter. Cette pièce avait quelque chose de chaleureux, agréable. Mais Drago savait que derrière cette apparence presque accueillante se cachait de nombreuses salles de tortures. Combien d'heure y avait-il passé étant enfant ? Lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin, son père l'avait souvent amené ici pour l'éduquer de façon rude et directe. Il se souvenait encore de ses visages implorants, le suppliant de l'aider, des cris perçants d'une mère à qui l'on arrachait son enfant, de ses corps rouges mutilés par poignards et fouets. Tant de séances plus abominables les unes que les autres.

**- Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entraîné, Drago.**

**- Père...**

**- Ne m'interrompt pas. Tu sais à quel point le Maître accorde de l'importance à la qualité de ses fidèles. Tôt ou tard, il te demandera d'aller tuer pour lui. Et il ne faut pas que tu failles. Nous avons déjà été assez punis par le passé, et j'espère que tu aideras à remettre la réputation de la famille dans le droit chemin pour mettre un terme aux paroles des mauvaises langues qui s'acharnent sur nous depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

**- Bien sûr, Père.**

**- Allons. Ne sois pas si anxieux, Drago. Tu verras que ce n'est pas si difficile après tout.** »

Le garçon hocha la tête et se tut. Après quelques secondes où Lucius but une dernière gorgée de son vin, un Elfe de maison arriva dans la pièce et ramassa le verre de l'homme. Quand il s'apprêta à repartir, Lucius lui asséna un coup de pied dans le dos et le menaça.

« **Dépêche-toi, Wilzby. Cesse de traînasser pour une si petite tâche.** »

En prononçant ses mots, Drago remarqua la voix légèrement tremblotante de son père. Celle qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était énervé ou inquiet. Il fronça les sourcils mais se reprit bien vite quand son père le regarda avec méfiance. Une fois le serviteur disparu, Lucius s'avança vers une haute étagère remplie de vieux livres et tira un des bouquins vers lui. Le livre émit un « clic » sonore et, aussitôt, la bibliothèque s'enfonça dans le mur de dalles grises avant de s'écarter de chaque côté. Des torches s'embrasèrent alors dans le couloir qui venait d'apparaître, laissant apercevoir un corridor sale et poussiéreux. Les deux hommes avancèrent dans l'antre puis descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon qui commençait au bout du chemin. S'enfonçant toujours plus profondément sous la demeure, ils arrivèrent enfin dans une pièce sombre. Le père fit jaillir du bout de sa baguette une lumière aveuglante et la lança au milieu de la salle. Quand les yeux de Drago furent correctement habitués à la lumière ambiante, il remarqua que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois -si ce n'est l'odeur de renfermée qui empestait l'air-. Les murs de marbre gris étaient toujours aussi froids, le sol en terre humide, et des chaînes pour attacher les prisonniers ainsi que de nombreux éléments de tortures étaient accrochés aux murs. Lucius Malefoy se dirigea vers le coin droit de la pièce où se trouvait une porte avec des barreaux -semblable à celle d'une prison- et l'ouvrit. Drago, n'ayant pas eu l'autorisation de venir avec lui, attendit patiemment dans l'embrasure de la porte. Une seconde plus tard, son père ressortit de la cellule en tenant une jeune fille par le bras. Elle ne se débattait pas et avait l'air de se réveiller.

« **Je l'ai privé tous mouvements. C'est une forte teigne et je ne veux pas qu'elle nous pose de problème.**

**- Qui est-elle ?**

**- Une moldu qui se prend pour une sorcière. Elle était à Beauxbâtons. Mais cette année, un petit changement va s'imposer dans sa vie, car elle va travailler pour le Maître à Poudlard.**

Le blond la regarda d'un air désolé et s'abaissa à son niveau pour mieux la regarder. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés, d'un châtain clair, son teint laiteux très blanc –sûrement dû au manque de soleil–, ses yeux bleus océans, son nez en trompette, et une grande cicatrice venait barrer son visage en diagonale, partant du côté droit de son front, passant entre ses yeux, pour finir au-dessus de sa fine bouche. Cette balafre lui donnait un air de guerrière. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle étudie à Beauxbâtons : Madame Maxime, la directrice, choisissait ses élèves avec soin et accordait beaucoup d'importance non seulement à l'intelligence de ceux-ci, mais aussi au physique. C'est une des rares écoles qui accepte les élèves en fonction de leur beauté. Et on pouvait dire, en voyant la jeune fille, que malgré sa cicatrice, elle était vraiment très belle.

**- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**

**- Helena Sillister.**

Il n'avait pas détourné les yeux d'Helena. Elle le fascinait. Il n'aurait pu dire pourquoi, mais il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Une mèche lui tombait devant les yeux et il voulut la relever pour mieux regarder la marque ornant son visage. Alors qu'il approchait sa main de la jeune fille, son père lui tapa les doigts du bout de sa baguette.

**- Ne touche pas à la vermine, tu vas te salir.**

Helena ne put bouger mais Drago était sûr que s'il elle avait pu le faire, elle aurait toisé son père et lui aurait craché à la figure.

**- Où est votre canne, Père ?**

**- N'essaye pas d'esquiver le sujet, Drago. **Lucius lui lança un regard froid et méprisant.** Mademoiselle Sillister, dont les parents ont été tués par mes soins, va désormais travailler pour nous. Ensuite, nous la tuerons.**

**- Et en quoi consistera ce travail, Père ?**

**- Je suppose que tu sais que la Sang-de-Bourbe qui était à Poudlard, dans la maison de Gryffondor, est portée disparue depuis le mois de Juin ?**

**- Oui, je suis au courant. Mais n'est-ce pas vous Père qui l'avez enlevé ?**

**- Es-tu idiot, Drago ? Crois-tu vraiment ce que raconte la Gazette ?**

**- Non, bien sûr.**

**- C'est Avery qui l'a emmené auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est advenu d'elle. Mais je suppose qu'elle doit être morte, à l'heure qu'il est.**

Le visage de Drago devint blême. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la mort de cette fille le toucherait. Bien qu'elle et lui soient ennemis depuis bien longtemps, il se rappela leurs querelles. Il détestait cette fille au plus haut point car elle était une moldu, une sang-de-bourbe, une fille au sang impur, qui ne méritait pas d'être une sorcière. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça : toujours à lever la main en classe, à donner les bonnes réponses, à se pavaner avec son intelligence. Chaque qualité qu'elle possédait le répugnait, et pour cause : il était jaloux de ne pas être aussi brillant. Il avait pourtant tout pour être aimé : un nom important dans la société, de l'argent et des amis fidèles… Ou non. Non. Il n'avait en réalité rien de tout ça. Les relations que son père entretient avec les personnes hautes placées ne sont dues qu'à l'argent, son nom est important _peut-être_ car c'est une des plus grandes lignées de sang-pur, mais il est surtout célèbre pour avoir été du côté de Voldemort, et ses amis ne sont que des pions qu'il commande à sa guise. Il ne possède en réalité que du charme et de l'arrogance qui font de lui un aristocrate réputé.

**- Serais-tu peiné par sa disparition, mon fils ?**

Surpris, Drago rhabilla son visage de son habituel masque froid et insensible et déclara.

**- Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi serais-je touché par la disparition d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ?**

L'homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de libérer la jeune femme. Aussitôt, elle releva la tête et se débattit de toutes ses forces. Ils durent s'y mettre à deux pour la calmer.

**- Ecoutez-moi bien, immonde créature,** commença Lucius, **vous êtes ici prisonnière et vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper. Est-ce bien clair ?**

**- Vous pourrirez en enfer.**

Elle reçue une gifle sur la joue droite. Pourtant, elle ne perdit pas son sang-froid et lui cracha à la figure. Cette fois-ci, sa sanction se fit plus dure et elle reçut un léger coup de couteau au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent dans son sourcil puis sur sa paupière mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître et serra les dents.

**- Je suis venu ici pour vous donner votre mission, Sang-de-Bourbe. Veuillez vous comporter comme une personne civilisée et non comme une sauvage.**

**- Je n'accomplirais jamais votre mission, plutôt mourir !**

**- Premièrement,** commença-t-il en ignorant la dernière phrase de la jeune fille**, vous vous ferez passer pour une cousine de Mademoiselle Lavande Brown. **

**- Elle n'est pas idiote, elle sait très bien que je ne fais pas partie de sa famille !**

**- Cessez de me couper la parole, pauvre idiote ! Sa mémoire a été modifiée. Pensez-vous vraiment que je ne suis pas capable d'effectuer un simple sortilège d'amnésie et de modification de mémoire ?**

**- Exactement.**

**- Détrompez-vous, alors.**

Une deuxième claque vint frapper l'autre joue de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se massa la peau rougit de son visage.

**- Vos parents sont morts. Votre seule famille est votre oncle, le frère de la génitrice de Mlle Brown. Vous ferez votre possible pour être envoyée dans la maison Gryffondor, et pour vous rapprocher de Monsieur Potter et de son ami rouquin, Monsieur Weasley. Chaque semaine, vous m'enverrez un courrier pour me prévenir des agissements de Potter.**

**- Et si je refuse de faire ce que vous me demandez ?**

**- Vous savez très bien ce qui vous attend. Nous en avons je crois assez discuter pour le moment.** Il marqua une courte pause. **Cependant, je ne suis pas venue aujourd'hui seulement pour vous dicter votre mission. Mon fils Drago, qui vient d'intégrer le rang des mangemorts, a besoin d'entraînements concernant la torture. Et vous allez être notre modèle.**

**- Pauvre gamin. Vous êtes vil et cruel. Vous n'êtes pas digne d'être sorcier.**

**- Endoloris !**

Helena tomba à la renverse, saisit de douleurs indescriptibles. Son cœur semblait au bord de l'explosion, son ventre la tiraillait, ses muscles se déchiraient, son cerveau était en ébullition. Tant de douleur aussi insoutenable les unes que les autres. Pourtant, elle ne cria pas. Oh non, elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Au lieu de cela, elle se tenait fermement les mains dans le dos, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler son mal-être.

**- Comment osez-vous me dicter ce que je devrais être ou ne pas être ? Vous n'êtes qu'une horrible moldu à qui l'on a fait l'erreur d'envoyer une lettre d'admission dans une école de magie ! Me dire que je ne suis pas digne d'être un sorcier alors que vous n'êtes qu'une misérable Sang-de-Bourbe... Vous êtes pitoyable. J'ai derrière moi une très longue lignée de Sang Pur, bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.**

**- Croyez-vous donc que vous n'avez pas une goutte de sang de moldu dans les veines ? Vous ne me mentez pas seulement à moi, mais aussi à vous-même ! Vous vous voilez la face comme le ferait... un lâche.**

Un deuxième sort Doloris fusa. Helena le reçu de plein fouet. Elle perdit l'équilibre et cette fois elle ne se priva pas. Ses poings tapèrent le sol avec violence, s'arrachant les cheveux, martelant les murs. Chaque cri qu'elle poussait déchirait un peu plus l'ouïe de Drago. Il avait déjà assisté à des séances de ce genre étant petit, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu de hurlements aussi puissants. Ce n'était même plus des cris, mais des implorations. Des supplications. Elle suppliait d'arrêter ce maléfice qui la rendait si vulnérable.

* * *

_Jeudi 4 Juillet 1996, Manoir des Black_

Ce midi-là, Harry était fatigué. Fatigué des disputes continuelles, fatigué de ne pouvoir rien faire pour son amie, fatigué de ne pas pouvoir intervenir dans les réunions de l'ordre. Il était trop jeune pour rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, et même s'il pouvait émettre son avis sur la situation, il n'avait aucune influence sur le résultat des réunions. Certains préféraient attendre le feu vert de Dumbledore pour intervenir chez les Malefoy (qui étaient actuellement les suspects numéros un) tandis que les autres préparaient déjà des plans d'attaques. Harry faisait partie de ceux qui attendaient un avis positif pour intervenir. Le seul moyen pour récupérer ou du moins trouver une piste sur son amie était de rentrer chez eux illégalement, par effraction. Bien sûr que cette tentative était risquée et non sans conséquences, mais c'était la seule solution. Les Malefoy ne les laisseraient jamais entrer chez eux, bien évidemment. Alors qu'il continuait de chercher un moyen pour sauver Hermione, Harry entendit le tintement habituel de la sonnette d'entrée. Personne n'y prêta grande attention, sauf lui. En effet, les pas précipités qui venaient du couloir indiquaient une nouvelle. Bonne ou mauvaise, il n'en avait aucune idée. Quand Harry releva la tête, il aperçut monsieur Weasley. Que faisait-il ici, à cette heure ? Il n'était que midi, il devait encore être au Ministère. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Monsieur Weasley porta son regard sur sa femme, debout au bout de la table. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux pleins de surprise.

« **Arthur, que fais-tu déjà ici ?** »

Monsieur Weasley sortit un parchemin de sa poche de manteau. Le cachet du Ministère de la Magie recouvrait le centre du papier.

« **Vous avez ici, mesdames et monsieur, la solution à nos problèmes. Du moins, une possibilité.** »

Tous le regardèrent avec incompréhension. Remus et Tonks le dévisagèrent. Madame Weasley, quant à elle, semblait penser que son mari avait perdu la tête. Monsieur Weasley se pencha alors entre Fred et George et chuchota, mais de façon assez forte pour que tout le monde puisse entendre.

« **Ceci est un mandat de perquisition chez Monsieur et Madame Malefoy**. »

Le temps que l'information arrive aux cerveaux des uns et des autres, Ron et Harry avaient déjà laissé leurs auges pour courir enfiler un manteau.

« **Les garçons, **cria monsieur Weasley**, attendez une seconde. Nous avons des règles à respecter que vous n'allez sûrement pas apprécier. Venez vous asseoir.** »

Les deux gryffondors revinrent s'asseoir et attendirent que tout le monde se soit calmé pour demander.

« **Monsieur Weasley, comment vous êtes-vous procuré ce mandat ?**

**- En vérité, ça n'a pas été si difficile que cela. Le premier Ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour est venu me voir lundi matin dans mon bureau. Il m'a demandé si je souhaitais me porter garant pour une mission hautement secrète. Il est au courant, bien entendu, que Lucius Malefoy a enlevé Hermione. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, car Malefoy se protégeait grâce à des personnes hautement placées au Ministère, et ce dernier se défendait également en disant que nous n'avions aucune preuve qu'il était là-bas le jour de l'attaque. Seulement voilà : son elfe de maison a été surpris en train de chercher la canne de son maître dans le département des Mystères pendant les réparations. Il a donc menti. Le ministre a donc pu demander un mandat de perquisition pour chercher la piste d'Hermione chez Les Malefoy. Ils ne s'y attendent pas, et s'ils ne sont pas préparés assez solidement, il y a de forte chance pour que nous puissions arrêter Lucius Malefoy.**

Tout le monde regarda Monsieur Weasley. Jamais, ô grand jamais, ils n'auraient imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse être possible.

**- Mais,** commença Ron, **comment se fait-il qu'il ait demandé ça à toi et non aux aurors ?**

**- Je fais partie de l'ordre du Phénix. Oui, il sait,** ajouta-t-il devant les mines ébahis de tous les adolescents. **Et il sait également que vous étiez là le jour de la bataille. Il recevra donc vos témoignages dans quelques jours, et Lucius Malefoy passera un auditoire. Vous devrez être présents le jour de son passage devant le Magenmagot. Vous passerez en tant que témoin. **

Ron déglutit difficilement, tandis qu'Harry resta impassible. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la procédure, il n'avait plus vraiment peur.

**- Des aurors nous accompagnerons.**

Cette fois, il s'adressa à l'ensemble des membres de l'ordre.

**- Nous irons vendredi, dès 8h.**

**- De quoi avons-nous besoin ? **Demanda Harry.

Monsieur Weasley se tut. Ce fut Remus qui prit la parole.

**- Je crois qu'il n'est pas possible que vous veniez. Seuls Fred et George peuvent venir. Ils sont majeurs et font partis de l'ordre. Ginny, Ron et toi resterez ici avec Molly.**

**- Non, non, **protesta Harry**, je veux venir.**

**- Les garçons, **intervint Molly**, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous restiez ici. C'est trop dangereux là-bas ! Imaginez que vous vous fassiez attaquer ! **

**- Nous savons très bien nous défendre, **répondit Ron**, comment avons-nous fais au Ministère ?**

Sirius, qui depuis le repas était resté silencieux, fixa simultanément Harry puis Ron. Il aurait voulu que son filleul et son ami puisse venir mais il ne pouvait pas faire d'entorse aux règles et conditions de sécurité. Tandis que Ron, Harry, madame et monsieur Weasley continuaient de se quereller, Sirius se leva et prit la parole, coupant net le débat.

**- Harry, Ron, nous ne pouvons vous emmener avec nous. La loi nous l'interdit et le manoir des Malefoy est bien trop dangereux pour vous. Autrefois, il était le Quartier Général de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts.**

L'ensemble de la tablée frémit à l'entente du nom, sauf Harry, qui resta impassible de nouveau. Tout le monde se tut. Le Survivant savait que son parrain avait raison. Si l'Ordre les laissait lui et Ron accéder à cette enquête, l'alliance entre le ministère de la magie et l'Ordre se briserait, et les chances de retrouver Hermione se dissiperaient. A contrecœur, ils acceptèrent et la fin du repas se termina sur une note d'espoir que l'on n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

* * *

_Jeudi 4 Juillet 1996, cabinet du Premier Ministre moldu_

Le premier ministre moldu n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de ne rien faire. Il existait toujours un dossier à finir, une affaire à régler, ou bien une visite à effectuer. Seulement, cette après-midi-là, tout allait pour le mieux. L'Angleterre ne s'était jamais aussi bien portée. Il décida donc de s'asseoir dans son grand fauteuil et de se servir un whisky, boisson bien mérité en cette fin de journée. Il était fier de son pays. Fier de cette nation qu'il avait su revigorer en quelques années seulement. Son regard se porta vers l'extérieur. Il ne faisait pas beau aujourd'hui. Malgré la paix qui régnait en son pays, l'atmosphère était froide et le moral était au plus bas. Peut-être l'inactivité et le calme ennuyait-il les Londoniens ? Il était vrai que le brouillard et la basse température n'était pas propice à l'amusement, mais tout de même. Le soleil et la chaleur arriveraient sûrement à un moment ou un autre.

Soudain, une légère toux se fit entendre du tableau suspendu au-dessus de la cheminée. Le Ministre n'osa d'abord pas regarder le petit homme du cadre, sachant pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait. Ses yeux restèrent encrés sur Big Ben, et sa main continua de faire tourner lentement le liquide se trouvant dans son verre. La toux se répéta. Il but une gorgée de cette boisson brûlante et demanda, le regard toujours fixé sur l'horizon.

« **Oui ? **

**- Message au Premier Ministre des Moldus : « devons nous rencontrer de toute urgence. Veuillez répondre immédiatement. Sentiments distingués, Fudge.**

Le Ministre détourna enfin ses pupilles de la fenêtre et adressa un signe de tête au petit homme du tableau. Ce dernier lui tourna le dos, s'en alla une demi-seconde, puis revint.

**- Le Ministre arrive**. »

Aussitôt, d'immenses flammes vertes surgirent de part et d'autre de la cheminée et un petit homme rond et portant un chapeau melon sortit de nulle part. « Cet homme a vraiment le chic pour se salir » pensa le Premier Ministre moldu pendant que l'homme dépoussiérait sa cape et son chapeau. Cornelius Fudge, une fois ses habits propres, tendit sa main à l' « autre » ministre.

« **Ah Monsieur le Ministre ! Je suis content de vous revoir**.

Le Premier Ministre se contenta d'émettre un sourire forcé. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre la même chose, puisque la venue du sorcier n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

**- En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?**

**- Je ne sais par où commencer.**

**- Commencez par le commencement,** répondit le ministre avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Fudge sortit un tissu de son pardessus et tamponna son front dégoulinant de sueur.

**- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour.**

**- Qu…Je vous demande pardon ?**

**- Je pense que vous m'avez bien entendu. **

**- Comment cela est-ce possible ?**

**- Nous n'en savons rien. Il est là, c'est tout ce qui importe. Et il risque de causer beaucoup de dégâts.**

**- De quel genre et de quelle ampleur ?**

**- Nous n'en savons rien pour le moment. Il ne tardera pas avant d'agir, c'est certain.**

**- Combien de temps ?**

**- Sûrement quelques jours. Ou quelques heures. Maintenant qu'il sait que le Ministère ne peut plus nier son existence et que la population magique est au courant de son retour, il prendra un malin plaisir à torturer le monde entier. Sorciers comme moldus.**

Le premier ministre déglutit difficilement. Lui qui pensait être tranquille pendant un certain moment, il se retrouvait maintenant face à une situation qu'il ne pouvait contrôler et qui allait atteindre _sa_ population.

**- Monsieur le Ministre, vous possédez des pouvoirs, vous pouvez manipuler la magie ! Vous pouvez arrêter cet homme !**

**- Cet homme, si c'en est un, est le plus puissant mage noir connu depuis l'existence du monde. Même à mille nous ne pourrions rien contre lui. Seul Harry Potter a la possibilité de le tuer. Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué lors d'une de nos premières rencontres.**

**- Je me souviens très bien. Et ce Potter, où est-il et que fait-il ?**

**- Il est en sécurité dans un endroit secret que vous ne connaissez sûrement pas et dont je ne vous révélerez pas le nom.**

**- Pourquoi cela ?**

**- Imaginez que… Vous-Savez-Qui vous tombe dessus et vous extrait cette information. Nous serons alors morts.**

**- Je ne dirais rien.**

**- Il n'a même pas besoin que vous disiez quoi que ce soit pour fouiller votre mémoire.**

**- Et si Voldemort décidait de me rendre une visite surprise ?**

**- Ne prononcez pas son nom ! **

Le premier ministre moldu se tut. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de regarder l' « autre » ministre dans les yeux.

**- Que se passerai-t-il si le mage noir décidait de venir m'attaquer ?**

**- J'avais anticipé cette question. Kingsley Shackelbot, le directeur du bureau des aurors sera votre homme. Votre « garde du corps » si vous préférez.**

Le premier ministre ne répondit rien. Il détestait qu'on lui impose des ordres alors qu'il occupait lui-même un poste conséquent. Les sorciers étaient, à ses yeux, d'étranges personnes se croyant au-dessus de ce qu'ils appelaient communément « moldus », juste parce qu'ils pratiquaient la magie. Seulement ils restaient des humains, et donc sur un même pied d'égalité.

**- Que devrais-je dire à la population si des évènements terribles se produisent ?**

**- Catastrophes naturelles. Pour les meurtres, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Ils resteront des meurtres.**

**- Et en cas de potentiels témoins ?**

**- Nos aurors se chargeront de leur cas.**

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Fudge se servit un verre de Whisky tandis que le premier ministre réfléchissait à une éventuelle question. Ce dernier se rappela alors de la liste de personnes portées disparues qu'il avait faite il y a deux jours. Il farfouilla dans les tiroirs de son bureau et sortit un bloc note où se trouvaient un descriptif de chaque disparu accompagné d'une photo. Il le tendit au sorcier.

**- Je fais une liste de victimes de meurtres, de disparitions, ou d'enlèvement depuis quelques mois maintenant. A vrai dire, depuis deux ans même. Depuis que vous m'avez parlé d'un certain Sérieux Black ou je ne sais quoi.**

**- Sirius Black.**

**- Oui, c'est cela. D'ailleurs, qu'en est-il de cet évadé ?**

**- Hum…** Fudge se racla la gorge, embarrassé. **Il se trouve que nous avons fait une petite erreur sur son compte. En fait il n'était pas coupable. Il s'agissait d'un complot. Black est le parrain d'Harry. **

**- Le parrain d'Harry ?**

**- C'est cela. Mais cette affaire est trop longue à expliquer : tout ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que Black n'est pas un assassin.**

Le premier ministre secoua la tête et baissa les yeux sur sa liste. Etait-ce un sorcier qu'il avait en face de lui, ou bien un incapable ? Il regarda de nouveau le sorcier et commença à énumérer la liste des prénoms.

**- Emma McBubby, Rose Delerm, Mike Moertus ...**

**- Inutile de continuer,** le coupa le ministre magique, **donnez-moi la liste et je ferais en sorte que vous la récupériez avec tous les détails que nous trouverons.**

**« Cet homme commence à me taper sur les nerfs » **pensa très fort le moldu. Tellement fort que Fudge se leva pour partir.

**- Je vais devoir partir, monsieur le Premier Ministre.**

**- Je ne vous retiens pas,** ne put s'empêcher de retenir le moldu.

Au moment où il crut que cet entretien était enfin finit et qu'il ne reverrait plus Fudge, le premier ministre fut surpris d'entendre la voix du sorcier s'élever encore.

**- J'ai oublié de vous dire : dès demain je ne serais plus Ministre. Le nouveau Ministre viendra vous rendre une visite demain dans la matinée. Ou l'après-midi, cela dépendra de son emploi du temps. Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir connu, monsieur le Ministre.**

**- Et moi de même,** répondit hypocritement le moldu avec un sourire arrogant.

**- Adieu, et bon courage pour la suite !**

Le Premier Ministre ne répondit rien et attendit que son homologue soit parti pour lâcher un soupir. Finalement, peut-être que la population anglaise n'allait pas tant s'ennuyer que ça.

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir, comme vous voulez.

Je viens donc de publier un premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire. Je l'ai rapidement publié car j'avais anticipé son écriture. Les prochains chapitres seront donc plus longs à venir. Mais je fais serment de publier régulièrement.

J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous auras plus et que je ne perd pas mon temps \o/


End file.
